Seven Days of Hell
by Queen of Leaves
Summary: SamJack angst. Lots of it. Very Angsty. Sam is captured off-world and Jack must save her. Rating may go up. This is my first Stargate fic, so please enjoy! completed!
1. Day 1

Disclaimer: Yeah…this is my first Stargate fic, definitely multi-chaptered. Hope it goes well…review if you want (please please! Sliding bow down reviews make good Christmas presents! Well, here goes!

There was nothing but pain. Pain and the darkness. Every moment she opened her eyes, her body screamed in agony. The slightest movements caused streaks of fire to shoot down her spine. Even now as she lay panting, cropped blond hair matted and sweat-streaked, she could feel the tingle that warned her of the torture that lay ahead.

She couldn't take it anymore. How long had she been here?

Sam Carter lay in a pool of her own blood, uniform ripped and soaked with the thick red fluid that held her life. The life that was slowly bleeding out of her onto the cold floors of the chamber in which she was being contained. Sam opened her eyes, blinking rapidly to clear the blood from her vision. She didn't contemplate sitting up, her bruised and broken body could attest to that, but for now, she settled for opening her eyes.

Sam winced and her vision cleared and the pain came rushing back in one hellish swell. Turning her head slightly, her eyes roved over her darkened cell. Was it night already? She had been unconscious longer than she had thought.

Suddenly, with a creak, the door opened and two Goa'uld guards entered. Hoisting her by her arms, the guards dragged Sam out from her cage and out of the room to begin the torture all over again. Soon, her screams filled the night air, echoing in the empty chambers with no one to hear her cry.

"JACK!"

Back at the SGC, Jack O'Neill sat up rapidly in his bed, covered in cold sweat, her voice still ringing in his ears.

-End chapter 1-

Well, more to come soon! I normally don't write on impulse like this; usually I plan every little word. Review if you like! It would be much appreciated!


	2. Musings

Well, as promised, here is chapter two. I was blown away by the amount of reviews that I got so early on! Thank you!!! Well, here goes again!

Disclaimer: Me no own. Me write. Me love Jack and Sam!

Seven Days of Hell: Chapter Two

Froot Loops in hand, O'Neill sat wearily in the Command Mess, stomach churning as he pondered last night's nightmare. This was one of a long stream of nightmares that had begun when Sam was captured off-world four days ago.

Four days of longing.

Four nights of fears.

For now, his hands were tied. Due to the heavy Goa'uld activity, General Hammond had forbidden any rescue attempts until the Gate commotion cooled down. Furious, O'Neill had threatened to take his team through anyway and had been placed under supervision and banned from the Gate level altogether. Hurling an icy glare at his armed captors, O'Neill shoveled his Froot Loops into his mouth, eyes roving for signs of Daniel or Teal'c, both forbidden from contact with him and each other. Finding neither, O'Neill finished his cereal and threw the empty bowl away. He stood, pocketing his hands in his camouflage pants and exited the Mess, his guards shifting and moved to follow him, guns gripped tightly in their hands.

Across the Mess, Daniel's eyes followed Jack as he left the room. Sending his own wary glance at his captors, Daniel sighed and finished his breakfast alone. His eyes found Teal'c's and he gave his friend a small nod. Both stood and exited the large room in different directions, each pursuing the same answer by many different means. How to get back Sam. Let the games begin.

-End Chapter Two-

As usual, please read and review. I'll have chapter three today or tomorrow, hopefully! Thanks for reading!


	3. Day 2

If it is longer chapters you want, then longer chapters you shall have! Again, thanks reading and reviewing and Roonie, this is not my first fic, but it is my first SG-1 fic. I just became addicted to the show. Once I see two dynamic characters together, my hands itch and I have to write! Back to the show!

Disclaimer: see previous chapters . . . . . . ..

Seven Days of Hell -Chapter Three-

Sam's eyes opened painfully, her body screaming in protest as her mind awoke in the numb shell that had once been her body. The latest torture was over, but hours later; she was still feeling the aftershocks. She wasn't used to this kind of pain.

Pain of the heart she could deal with. Sam had had enough experience with that. With him. This kind of pain could not be stashed away and ignored in the way she had sealed her heart from him. This pain was all consuming. It tore through her body in a fiery rush, slowly taking pieces of her mind with it.

She thought of Jack during every torture session. For some reason beyond her understanding, it helped ease the pain. Probably, she mused, because she was so used to him hurting her. If she imagined it was his rugged face staring down at her, his fingers hitting the keys that would drown her in pain, Sam could tie the pain to something she recognized.

Her heart hurt.

Stifling a cry, Sam pulled herself into a sitting position; weary muscles screaming in protest as she hefted her bruised and battered body up against the wall. The pain would sharpen her focus and maybe, with luck, she could get out of this hellhole.

A thought occurred to her. Why hadn't he come for her? The first instant she had been captured, she had expected Jack to come charging in, weapons brandished, shooting down Goa'uld in an attempt to save her. He would open the cage, carry her out and through the Stargate, where she would be safe to ice her heart over again and pretend they were just friends.

Sam hadn't cried yet, either. The physical pain, though overwhelming, was insignificant to the hurt her heart was feeling now. He had always been her protector. Jack was the only person Sam felt safe with.

"Sir there's no time!"

"I'm not leaving you!"

"Sir, just go!"

"NO!"

A shiver ran down her body as she remembered. She could see the panic in his eyes, the fear that he may have not been able to break down the forcefield and free her. He had almost lost her and most of himself along with her. Sam laughed bitterly. Her own hero couldn't even save himself.

Sam gritted her teeth. She would not cry. She would give no one the pleasure of seeing they had broken her body and spirit. She would simply take her punishment and reveal nothing. Maybe, if she was lucky, the Goa'uld would kill her. Death would be preferable to what she had back home. Eternal sleep versus an overly broken heart? Who wouldn't prefer that? Dammit! She would not cry!

He wasn't coming for her. That much she knew now for certain. Fine. Let him live as if he never knew her. Let him live without his 2IC.

Let him pretend he never loved her back.

It was all a game. A long complicated chess game where there were pieces to be sacrificed and pawns to destroy.

Exhausted, Sam lay her head on her knees, closing her eyes against the familiar sting she felt against them. Seven years of missed opportunities, regrets, shared glances and broken hearts and she still hadn't run out of tears for him.

He was the one pawn she could never destroy; the one piece she would protect with her life.

If it was all just a game, why did she always feel like she was losing? Maybe she was. Maybe all of her scratching and clawing for some solid piece of reality that could pull her out of Hell for a moment had been for nothing. She was lost, stuck in a bottomless abyss looking up at the one man who could have saved her.

With a startled realization, Sam's eyes flew open.

Oh God.

She loved him.

Shit.

-End Chapter Three-

Well, hope you enjoyed. Please R and R as usual. Email me at if you want to talk. See ya next time.


	4. Day 3

What? Chapter Four already? Cool beans. . . . . Thanks for sticking around!

Disclaimer: Don't even. Seriously. Don't go there.

Seven Days of Hell –Chapter Four-

Jack lay on his stiff army bed, arms folded behind his head. His clock read 3:17AM, but Jack was wide awake for the third night in a row. He almost feared to sleep, afraid that the nightmares would return, along with his guilt.

He couldn't save her. He was stuck in this damn mountain base while Sam was either dead or close to it millions of light years away. And he was sitting here on his ass while she was cold, hurt. . .dead. . .

Jack couldn't do it. He couldn't admit to himself that she might be dead. She was always there, always lively and cheerful. She was his light, his reason for staying at the base when he should have retired long ago. She couldn't be dead.

Jack stood suddenly, wincing as his bones ached and the blood rushed to his head. He would save her; he would get his light back.

Leaning against the door, Jack listened for his guard's voices. Swiftly, he opened the door and stepped outside, one of his guards standing and moving to follow him.

"Easy son. Just taking a tinkle."

The guard raised an eyebrow and moved to follow him into the bathroom.

"Uh no. . .Don't even think it." Jack said, sliding into the bathroom and locking the door behind him.

Quickly, Jack glanced around the empty bathroom, looking for a weapon of some kind and found it in Daniel, who stepped out of the fifth stall, pistol in hand.

"Is Teal'c in place?"

"Yep. He's got the Gate activated."

"Well, let's move."

With that, Jack and Daniel came barreling through the bathroom doors, smacking their guards unconcious and, after relieving their weapons, dashing for the Gateroom.

"Daniel. . . "

"What?"

"You have. . . toilet paper on your shoe."

There was an awkward silence. Daniel removed the paper.

Later, Jack and Daniel entered the Gateroom, guns drawn as the Gate activated. Jack winceda bit whenhe saw the unconcious guards sprawled on the floor. Jack waved up at Teal'c, and with Daniel's cover, Jack ran through the Gate to rescue Sam.

-End Chapter Four-

Sorry this took so long!!! I'll get another one up soon. I promise! Please R&R as usual!


	5. Day 4 Field of Flowers

Apologies again! I had a few things come up, but here's chapter five.

Seven Days of Hell -Chapter Five-

Sam lay against the cool metal of her cage bars, breath coming in heaves as her eyes moved rapidly behind closed lids. Sleep had claimed her at last and now, Sam was dreaming.

_In her dream, Sam was running in an open field. There was no pain. Warm sun caressed her face as her happy smile lit up the sky around her. Even through the sun and clouds, Sam could see the stars, tiny pinpricks of light that winked briefly every now and again as if to acknowledge her attention._

_And there was Earth, her beautiful home, spinning lazily through the galaxy, no true testament to the hustle and bustle that lay beneath the blue and green blanket._

_And there was Jack, Sam realized as a broad shouldered man came into vision. His eyes were tired, but they held a familiar light in them. But this wasn't her Jack._

_He was grayer than this in person._

_Upon reaching her, Jack held out his arms to embrace her. Laughing, Sam dodged out of his reach, skipping away as Jack raced after her, catching little whispers of her dress, her hair._

_Later, exhausted, Sam plopped onto the ground, stubbornly refusing Jack's embrace. She looked up at him and he down at her with a gentle reproachful stare. Grinning ear to ear, Sam scooped a handful of flower petals and threw them into the air around Jack, watching the tiny pink blossoms nestle in his silver hair and wrinkled clothes._

_He rolled his eyes, then sat next to her, groaning slightly at the unusual position. They sat, looking at each other for a long while until the last blossom fell, landing on Sam's nose with a graceful twirl. Gently, Jack reached over and brushed the flower off of her fair skin, his calloused thumb moving to trace the contours of her face. She smiled sadly as he removed his hand with an awkward cough._

_Giving into impulse, Sam turned and fell back, her head landing on his lap. Jack seemed surprised at first and then relaxed, leaning back so their bodies formed an 'L' on the flower field. Absentmindedly, he ran his hand through her hair, his fingers delicately picking out buds and placing them on a pile on her shirt._

_Suddenly, Sam sat up, Jack following suit a moment later. The flowers, pink but a moment ago, were turning blood red. Sam looked at Jack in astonishment only to see him turn red as well. His hands became the blossoms and his image faded, blowing away in a sudden fierce wind, turning him all to flowers._

_Sam sat with her mouth agape for a moment, then quickly stood up. The red blossoms flew around her, no longer gentle and fragrant, but sharp and cold. The wind pushed her down the crimson hill and, despite her resistance, into a pile of black flowers._

_She braced for impact, but it never came. Instead, Sam felt herself being hoisted by a pair of strong arms. The movement was agonizing, but Sam couldn't move her mouth. The shadowy flowers had filled her mouth and lungs, leaving her unable to scream for help._

Outside Sam's mind, Jack was racing down a hill of his own, precious bundle cradled in his arms, ducking weapon's blasts and, after what seemed to be an endless slog through water, hurled himself and Sam through the Stargate, Goa'uld close behind.

-End Chapter Five-

Well, I hope you enjoyed it. I have been dying to write that flower scene for so long, so please let me know what you thought. Any suggestions? See ya next chapter!


	6. Day 5

Okay jack has rescued sam and now they have entered the gateroom, sam is tortured and bleeding and such

General Hammond stared at the closed iris that was protecting the Gateroom from whatever had activated the Gate on the other side of the wormhole. This was a dilemma. Jack had run through the gate, despite the armed guard Hammond had placed on him. But, Jack had run to a Goa'uld controlled planet. The Goa'uld were not above using tricks to get through the Gate. He had to keep the iris closed.

But what if it were Sam and Jack? Could he live with himself knowing that he had ended their lives just as they had been safe? Could he bring himself to let them die?

Hammond shifted his gaze to the twenty or so armed guards beneath him, each standing in defensive position, waiting for orders.

He couldn't do it. He couldn't let his two best officers die.

"Open the iris."

"Sir, are you sure? The Goa'uld have trick-"

"I am aware of that son, but I am not willing to let two fine assets to the team be killed. Open the iris now. That's an order."

The technician complied and seconds later, the iris split open like a flower opening to the sun, the blue wormhole gleaming behind it. Seconds later, Jack O'Neill flew through the gate, a wan form cradled tenderly in his arms. O'Neill looked up, ironic smile on his face.

"I'm in big trouble now." he said with a small grin.

(Infirmiry)

The medical bay smelled strongly of disinfectent and the sounds of whirring machines filled the air. However, the bay seemed eerily quiet to Jack. All he could do was sit and stare at Sam's wan form laying on the stiff bed. Beeps and hums echoed around Jack, but they meant nothing. He had saved her. He had gone against orders, illegally opened the gate with the help of his team, and ventured unaided into Goa'uld territory. He had saved her.

And now she was going to die.

Dr. Frasier hadn't been able to explain it. All she knew was that the damage done to Sam was too severe to correct and had to sustain her on life support. Sam's mind was trapped somewhere in her shell of a body and neither Jack nor Janet nor anyone else could reach her.

She was going to die.

Jack moaned softly to himself and lay his head softly next to her, his face pressed into the sheets. Her hand was cold in his; he could barely feel a pulse. Her lungs made a soft hiss every time the machines forced her to inhale, so somewhere, a lung was punctured.

Oh God, why her? What had she done to deseve this? Not death; no, the team had always been prepared to accept death. Everytime they stepped through the gate they were risking their lives.

This death was cruel. Sam had been alone. Probably thinking about the team and worrying about them, especially Jack, and what would happen to them if she was gone. She had been scared and alone and cold and betrayed! Where had her team been? Why hadn't he saved her?

Jack swallowed the tears that were building behind his eyes with a shuddering gulp. He pushed his face against her, wrapping his arms around her as he eased himself out of his chair and into her bed. He watched her face, traced the lines of her cheeks, gentle fingers finding home in her hair. Tears began to trickle down his face, landing on her cheeks liek tiny raindrops. Soon, he was sobbing.

Who says real men don't cry?

Whoever had said that must have never been in love. Jack was losing the only woman he had ever loved completely and she was taking a piece of his soul with her.

Jack nuzzled her, completely enveloping her in his arms, finally releasing years of emotion. Too bad she wasn't here to see it.

Real men do cry, when they're in love.


	7. Day Six The Edge

Alrighty!!! I am absolutely off my feet from the response to this fic! Wee!!! You guys have made my day. Reviews are good to read when you are sick. Sorry this took a while to get up; I write under inspiration and cold medicine has an interesting way of doping me up. I sounded lige dhis. :D Well, thanks for reading!

-Chapter Seven-

Sam was pushing against an invisible force, one she didn't recognize and one she didn't know how to fight. She had struggled for her life before; the entire team had, but this was different.

Sam felt no reason to stay.

It was nice, being in her mind like this. She couldn't feel pain, couldn't feel hunger or thirst.

Couldn't see his face, swimming on the edges of her consciousness.

She was safe in her mind.

Sam had often thought about what it would be like to die. She had followed SGC policy and created a living will, to be opened in event of her death. In an outgoing gesture of friendship and unity, she had, in fact, named one Jack O'Neill to be her next of kin. An uncommon gesture, but practical, considering her father's involvement with the Tok'ra, Jack was the next logical choice. At least, that's how she envisioned it.

Maybe, deep in her heart of hearts, she wanted him to suffer. If she were brain dead in a hospital room somewhere, it would be his responsibility to tell the nurses to pull the plug and end her life. Sam took somewhat of a sadistic satisfaction knowing that Jack would have to wrestle with that decision just as Sam had wrestled with her own choices.

To tell him, or not to tell him?

Life was ironic that way, Sam thought as she sat in the blackened flower field. Extending her hand, she caught a blossom as it fell. She remembered how fragrant and soft this bud had been; how delicately the tiny petals had twirled through the air to make homes in the grass and, much to her annoyance, her hair. Now, the flower was dead, killed in its prime. The peak of its perfection was overshadowed by the utter triumph of its destruction. Much like her.

With a soft noise of disgust, Sam tossed the flower away with a careless sweep of her hand and stood. She didn't need this life anymore. She had suffered too damn much. It just needed to end now.

Sam strode over to the edge of the flowery abyss, knowing that once she jumped, she was dead. Good. No more lonely nights or broken hearts. No more yearning glances or gentle touches.

No more Jack.

Sam gathered herself mentally and closed her eyes, allowing for a brief moment, his face to swim into view. His cautious eyes watched her, tired and gentle eyes that bore no trace of their usual mischief. His thin lips were closed tightly and he seemed to be shaking his head at her, telling her to stop what she was doing, telling her what a fool she was. In those eyes, Sam could see his pain, something she had wanted to see forever, to know that she had hurt him as much as he had hurt her. In those eyes, Sam saw love. With a start, Sam opened her own eyes and stepped back from the edge.

Damn it all. She couldn't do it. She loved him too damn much.

The image of Jack faded from her mind as Sam took another step back from the edge, reinvigorated with the will to live. The ground beneath her seemed to shake with her excitement. The ground was shaking.

Sam looked down in alarm as the earth beneath her feet gave way with a mighty roar, darkness creeping around her as she was swallowed whole by the greedy jaws of soil, sending her ultimately, to the thing that Sam both longed for and detested. Her death. Despite her change of heart, Sam was devoured by the earth and flowers, screaming as the darkness overwhelmed her. Death, she discovered, waits for no one.

(Infirmary)

In the whitewashed halls of the Command Infirmary, surrounded by machine clicks and beeps, Sam opened her eyes with an agonizing scream.

-End Chapter Seven-

OOOOhh. I had you good, didn't I? You thought she was going to die! Lol, I know, I suck for doing this and will get another chapter up as soon as I can. Please let me know what you thought. I love feedback as you can tell. :D see ya next chapter!


	8. Day SevenConfessions

Let's go!!! Chapter 8 awaits!!

Jack shot up with a start, falling out of Sam's bed with a startled cry. Sam's scream had shattered his reverie. Hastily, Jack wiped his eyes, erasing his inner feelings and becoming her icy commanding officer once again.

His head rose slowly beside her bed as Jack untangled himself and stood, warily, eyeing the bed with a cautious eye. Sam looked up at him, her pale face flushing as she realized what he had been doing.

"Sir? What were you doing?"

Sam cleared her throat, her voice raw and hoarse from screaming and looked at her CO, who was awkwardly standing with his hands in his pockets, staring at everything in the room except for her.

Before he would answer, Jack was shoved aside by the medical team, led by Doctor Frasier, stethoscopes at the ready as they rushed to Sam's bedside.

(Later……..mucccccccch later. Sam's office)

Jack looked up from Sam's desk as Daniel strode into the room.

"They're letting Sam have visitors now. Janet's got her all patched up."

"Alrighty."

"Weren't you in the Infirmary already? What happened?"

"What happened? I was mobbed by an army of stethoscope-waving medics right as Carter woke up. They attacked me!"

Daniel stared at Jack.

"Right."

(Infirmary. Sam sees Jack again. YAY!)

Jack and Daniel entered the medical bay, joining the presence of General Hammond, Doctor Frasier, and Teal'c.

Jack waved.

"Hey Carter. How ya feeling?"

Sam was propped up on pillows, no longer attached to a respirator, but still bandaged around her chest.

"Better Sir. Thank you," she replied stiffly.

Jack noted her awkwardness with a frown, but decided to ignore it. If she wanted to talk, she would tell him later.

Janet cleared her throat.

"Sam got pretty beat up back there. She has three broken ribs, a punctured left lung, blood loss, dehydration and she's suffering from a mild case of hypothermia. However, I think that most of her damage is psychological. She's been through a lot in the last few days."

Janet directed this statement towards the newly arrived group rather than at Sam.

Jack raised his eyebrows.

"So, is she crazy or something? She's gonna get better, right?"

"I can still hear you."

Jack turned to face Sam, who was staring at him reproachfully with a look of mild annoyance about her.

Janet smiled awkwardly.

"I expect her to make a full recovery in a few weeks. She may, after she regains more strength, be able to use the Goa'uld healing device on herself."

Sam nodded. "I'll give it a try.

(Later, after much visiting in which shippers are crossing their fingers waiting for Daniel to leave so Sam and Jack can be alone together, Daniel and crew depart.)

Jack leaned back in his chair with a restless sigh. Carter lay sleeping on her bed and it was Jack's intention to remain planted in this stiff-backed chair until she spilled her guts to him. He might be here a while.

"I know you're not sleeping Carter. Stop faking," Jack said, staring at Sam as she groggily opened her eyes.

"What makes you say that? You've never seen me sleep."

"Oh...yeah. About that..."

"Sir what do you want?"

"I want you to tell me what happened on that planet. After you were captured."

Sam smiled bitterly, contorting her beautiful features.

"Not much to tell, is there? You left me."

Jack straightened in his chair.

"Carter, it was an accident. We didn't know you hadn't made it through until the Gate was shut down."

Sam snorted and rolled her eyes, looking away from him.

"I was alone there, Jack. I didn't have a weapon and they-"

Her voice broke off.

"They...?" Jack prompted.

Sam's head snapped towards him, hatred suddenly filling her eyes.

"They tortured me."

Jack's breath flew from his body and he sighed, burying his head in his hands.

"Oh God Sam. . .I am so sorry."

Why should you be? What could you have done?" Sam cried, her voice rising.

Jack shook his head at Doctor Frasier, who had come to see why her patient was yelling. She retreated back into her office, eyes filled with understanding.

"You left me there, Jack! The whole time I was there I kept seeing you! It was you torturing me! It was you hurting me! You've always hurt me.

"I had nothing there, but I didn't care. I just wanted to be back here with you and Daniel and Teal'c and I couldn't! All this time I was hurting and I was waiting for you to rescue me and you never came! Why, Jack, why didn't you come for me?" She shouted, rising in her bed despite her obvious injury.

Jack was stunned. He had wanted her to spill her guts, but he had no idea that he had hurt her so badly. He rose from his chair and moved towards her bedside.

"I'm sorry," he stated sadly.

Instead of calming Sam, his words had the opposite effect.

"Well you should be! All that time alone and I couldn't move, couldn't cry because it hurt too damn much! You said you'd always protect me and you abandoned me! I hate you!"

"Well, that's too bad. I love you."

Jack leaned in and kissed Sam square on the lips, muffling her cries as he enveloped her in his arms, finally opening his heart to her through the passionate kiss.

-End Chapter Eight-

Sorry!!!!!!!! I hate to do that to you guys, but I have a crapload of homework tonight. Please let me know what you thought. It's hard work making Sam so bitchy. Lol. . .

Chapter nine up soon, I promise!


	9. The Kiss

Wow! Sorry about making you guys wait so long for an update. I might not be able to post as often now due to the fact that my chemistry grade is plummeting. I am so bored in that class, I try and pretend that Sam is teaching and that the fate of the world hangs on the charges of hydrogen. (1 and -1.) Enjoy!

(Two months later)

Daniel was getting frustrated. Not at ancient runes or medieval text, or even the cafeteria food. His problem was Sam and Jack. Namely, their lack of communication with each other. Jack had been so worried about Sam and now he barely spoke to her and it was pissing Daniel off.

Teal'c was also beginning to notice the pair's obvious tension, although it was not in his nature to be concerned about such trivialities. He couldn't help worrying about the mental health of his two fellow officers and friends.

(Sam's Lab)

Sam sat staring at her computer screen. Life was back to normal; she was running diagnostics, eating Jell-O, and keeping to herself. Her physical wounds had healed, although her emotional wounds still remained fresh. Briefly she closed her eyes.

_"I love you!"_

Sam's eyes flew open again as she mentally shook herself, lips buzzing as she recalled the feeling of his mouth pressed against hers. His hands on her face. The aroma of him…

_Get a grip. _Sam chided herself. It's not like he's going to walk in the door of her office and proclaim his love for her.

Sam's door opened and Jack came through, dressed in his usual collection of tight black t-shirt and camouflage pants. She could already feel her heart beginning to pound heavily in her chest.

"Hey Carter. How's the diagnostic coming?"

"Fine Sir."

Carter replied tensely without looking up. The kiss was still too fresh in her mind.

Jack strode over to her tabletop and leaned heavily on it with a small sigh.

"Carter, we need to talk."

Sam continued to give her computer an icy stare, unable to bring her eyes to his face.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Jack rolled his eyes.

"Carter, you've barely said two words to me since we kiss-… after you got back."

"Yes sir."

"Carter talk to me."

"Yes Sir."

"Dammit Sam! Don't make me make this an order."

Sam turned to face him.

"What do you want me to say?"

Jack knelt to be at her eye level.

"Say you forgive me. Laugh like you used to in briefings when I have no idea what the hell we're talking about. Just be my Sam again!"

Sam stared at him.

"I never was your Sam, sir. I never was and I never will be."

Jack's face changed; hurt spreading across his handsome features like ripples in a lake. They sat there for a moment, just staring at each other until Sam broke the silence.

"I have a lot of work to do, Colonel, so feel free to leave now," she said, putting heavy emphasis on his title.

Without warning, Jack half-stood and grabbed the arms of Sam's chair, spinning her around to face him and planting a passionate kiss on her lips. He felt her tense and responded only by kissing her more deeply. Finally, Sam relaxed at slipped her hand behind his head and returned his kiss. Jack broke the kiss first, his breath heaving slightly as he stood and turned to leave.

"I'll go now."

Cruel, cruel man.

Sam leapt to her feet and caught Jack before he made it to the door. Grabbing him by his shoulder and turning him to face her, she kissed him fiercely, pressing him firmly against the door. As the kiss slowly became more passionate, the door opened, sending Sam and Jack flying out into the hallway, sprawled awkwardly at the feet of a very confused Daniel.

"Danny, your timing really sucks."

-End Chapter Nine-

Please R&R! I'll update as soon as I can, even if I have to skive off sleep to do so!


	10. Finale

Here it is folks! THE FINAL CHAPTER!!!

>>>

Jack groaned as he untangled himself from Sam, then moved to help her stand.

"Really, shouldn't you be translating some runes or something?" Jack shot out of the corner of his mouth at the stunned Daniel, never taking his eyes off of Sam, whose face was bright red with embarrassment.

Daniel shrugged and looked around awkwardly. "Well, you know…decided to come down here for a bit of a break…find this…does this mean you two have made up?"

Jack shook his head slightly. "Is it obvious?"

Daniel winced. "Oh Jack, Hammond wants to see you. Something about your letter of resignation…"

Jack and Sam stared at him until Jack rolled his eyes and grabbed Sam's hand, practically dragging her to General Hammond's office.

>>>

"Absolutely not, Colonel. You have an obligation here, with the SGC. What could have possibly come up in such a short amount of time?" General Hammond seemed to be against the idea.

Jack leaned forward, shifting his weight to the balls of his feet. Sam was standing beside him.

"Well, sir, I figure I should've retired long ago anyway."

"But why?"

Jack gave one of his famous devilish grins and reached out and snatched Sam, wrapping his arms around her and dipping her back, kissing her as he had done so many years before. Vaguely, he could hear Hammond's sharp intake of breath and laughed mentally.

"That's why."

Sam was released, rather reluctantly, from his grasp. After a few tries, she managed to regain her footing, with the help of a desk corner.

General Hammond leaned back in his seat, beady eyes scrutinizing them carefully.

"Sir, I understand I disobeyed orders in the process of rescuing Sa-…er, that is, Major Carter, but I believe that-" Whatever Jack was going to say was cut off by General Hammond raising a hand for silence.

"I don't recall that, Colonel. Your orders were to carry out a rescue mission for Major Carter, during which your own life was at risk. You returned her safely. I see no problem here."

Sam looked up sharply. "Thank you Sir."

"However…if there is any argument, any quarrel between the two of you, I will be forced to step in, do you understand. Your new…" he paused here. "relationship is not to affect your judgment or your daily routine here. Is that clear?"

Jack saluted. "Crystal!"

(In a park off base)

The pair was sitting on a park bench, Jack sprawling while Carter sits with her legs crossed. Jack broke the silence.

"The first night you were gone, I didn't think I'd be able to get to sleep. Well, I finally did. I had nightmares, Sam. I could see them torturing you, hurting you…" his voice seemed to waver a bit. He turned on the bench to face her. "I'm sorry I left you. I couldn't…I should've done something more."

Sam looked deep into his dark eyes, her own bright blues gleaming.

"You never left me. For a while I thought you did, but you were always there with me, always comforting me. You didn't leave me Jack. You saved me."

Jack reached out to cup her face in his hand, pulling her closer.

"I love you Sam."

She smiled, wistful, and moved to get closer to him.

"I know. I love you too."

He leaned in and kissed her gently, grinning only slightly at the chorus of "awws" that were released from fellow parkgoers. Suddenly, Jack broke the kiss and smiled.

"I think…we should get some ice cream."

Sam giggled a bit at his sudden, childlike exterior.

"You go ahead. I'll catch up in a minute."

Jack stood and bounded away, flashing glances over his shoulder and nearly bowling over a lady walking a six-pack of dogs.

Sam sighed softly and leaned her head back, closing her eyes and allowing a relaxation she hadn't felt in months wash over her.

What she had said was true. She did love him, more than she had ever loved anyone before. Despite her misgivings, Jack had been her touchstone throughout her torture. It was the thought of his face that had saved her. His voice had roused her senses. His arms had carried her home. His lips had…well, she wouldn't go there.

Despite their resistance, love had, inevitably, it seemed, won them over. Yes there would be risks. But having him with her, knowing he would be there to wrap his arms around her at night seemed to put her at ease. He loved her. Right now, that was all she needed.

Sam opened her eyes as a small tickle traced its way from her forehead to her chin. Pink blossoms were falling from the sky. Extending her hand, Sam caught one as it fell. It was small, fragile, but Sam could see its beauty. The fine aroma surrounded her, enveloping her in a comforting embrace much like Jack's own. Sam stood. Maybe she could never tell him how much he meant to her. Perhaps it was something she could never fully express in words. Maybe it was something best left for her alone. Sam smiled while she tipped her hand and let the blossoms fall to the ground, stepping over them to where Jack was waiting with two cones and a wide smile. Intertwining her arm with his, all the while watching the petals fall, Sam realized that this was all she needed to make her happy. She could find a way to tell him, even if it took forever and a day.

Presently, she began to speak.

>>>>

And that's all! Phew! **Rereads** Six-pack of dogs??? Where did that come from? Well, I hope you enjoyed. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Thanks for sticking by this story!!!!!!!! WOOO I'm excited! I hope you guys will continue to check out my stories! Until next time…trekkie out! Okay, No! How about…stick around, we'll be right back? No…….I got it!

That's my story and I'm sticking to it! -Love, T!


End file.
